Kobayakawa Clan (Takakage Kobayakawa)
The Kobayakawa Clan, lead by Takakage Kobayakawa, is a custom Civilization Mod by RoxyRiku94. Note that this civilization is currently in "Work in Progress" (albeit Late Progress), so the Civilization Design has not yet been finalized (unless stated otherwise). The Kobayakawa Clan is a fictionized civilization (fictional civilization based of an historical leader), based of the Samurai Warriors Series and from Nobunaga's Ambition. This Mod requires the Brave New World Expansion. Overview Mōri clan (Since the Mōri clan is the parent clan of the Kobayakawa Clan, and that the Kobayakawa Clan Civilization is based off the Mōri clan, information about the Mōri clan follows. The Mōri clan (毛利氏) is a clan that has ties since the Heian period in Japan. They survived the Warring States period and are still active to this day. The three stars in their family crest references three stars within Orion's constellation. In Chinese culture, these three stars represent three generals. This particular aspect of mythology carried over in Japan, in which the general group of stars was known as the "warrior's star". The single character that graces the three stars is believed to symbolize the ancient Mōri clan's founder, who was said to have been Emperor Heizei's child and a lost candidate as the land's imperial prince. It remains as a lasting mark of the Mōri's ties to royalty. During the Sengoku period, Mōri Motonari expanded their power to the whole of Aki province and then to other neighboring provinces. In his generation, the Mōri became the daimyō from a local Gokenin. During the war with the Oda clan and the Ikkō-ikki, the Mōri helped the Ikkō-ikki clan by establishing a naval trade route between each other's provincial docks and harbours, the Oda eventually nullified this by laying siege to the trade ships between the two clans and went to further disrupt trade by attempting to destroy the Mōri fleet, failing on their first attempt in 1571. The second battle took place in 1579 with the Oda sending eight Atakebune (heavily armoured ships with iron-clad plating) warships to finally destroy the Mōri's naval threat. After a struggle between Toyotomi Hideyoshi, who led his army as a general of Oda Nobunaga, the two sides made peace and the Mōri remained as a daimyō, who kept five provinces in Chūgoku. In 1600, Mōri Terumoto nominally led the West Army in the Battle of Sekigahara. The West Army lost the battle and the Mōri clan lost three eastern provinces and moved their capital from Hiroshima to present-day Hagi, Yamaguchi. The newer fief, Mōri han, consisted of two provinces: Nagato Province and Suō Province. Derived from the former, Mōri han was referred to often as Chōshū han. After the Meiji Restoration, the han and daimyō system was abolished, and the head of the Mōri was titled as duke. Kobayakawa Takakage Kobayakawa Takakage (小早川 隆景?, 1533 – July 26, 1597) was a samurai retainer of Toyotomi Hideyoshi during Japan's Sengoku period and Motonari's third son who was adopted into the Kobayakawa family by Kobayakawa Shigehira at an early age. As head of the Kobayakawa clan, he expanded the clan's territory in the Chūgoku region (western Honshū), and fought for the Mōri clan in all their campaigns; for a time, he also opposed both the great warlords Oda Nobunaga and Toyotomi Hideyoshi. After Motonari passed away, he and his older brother, Motoharu Kikkawa, were responsible for Terumoto's upbringing. He later swore loyalty to Hideyoshi, and entered his service; he was then awarded domains in Iyo Province on Shikoku and Chikuzen Province on Kyūshū, totalling 350,000 koku. Takakage took part in Hideyoshi's invasions of Shikoku, Kyūshū, and Korea, and adopted Kobayakawa Hideaki, formerly an adopted son of Hideyoshi, and named him successor to the clan. He was formerly an elder of the Gō-Tairō, but died before Toyotomi Hideyoshi himself, thus Terumoto Mōri becoming successor on his stead. Takakage is a soft-spoken and mild-mannered analyst. He actively engages in debates to exercise his perceptiveness, always seeking knowledge to better his strategies. In his eyes, a successful tactic is one which doesn't sacrifice the common folk. Victory is not always a primary concern for him. While he appears confident and wise, his sagacity is all he has to sustain himself before others. Takakage purposely conceals his inner thoughts and passions because he feels too insecure to honestly express them. If not for his avid addiction to learning, he would rarely seek to interact with people. Dawn of Man (Note that the Text written here has been formatted to include Macrons like "ō" "ū", which is normally not possible in-game.) May the God's fortune shine upon you, o wise and graceful Kobayakawa Takakage, heir of Mōri Motonari, Master Strategist and Daimyō of the Mōri Clan. You were promised a bright future under the leadership of the Mōri Clan, and were adopted by the former head of the Kobayakawa Clan, Kobayakawa Masahira. However, turbulent times stood ahead after your adoptive father was slain in the Siege of Gassan-Toda-Castle. But you emerged as the new head of the clan, in place of the blinded Kobayakawa Shigehira the Second, and led the Mōri Army at the Battle of Itsukushima to victory over the Ōuchi Clan led by Sue Harukata, earning yourself great renown and fame throughout the land. You then took over the former Ōuchi Lands and expanded the Mōri Power throughout the entire Chūgoku and Kyūshū Region, emerging victorious at the Defense of Moji Castle and finally uniting the Chūgoku Region after defeating the Amago clan. Under your wise guardianship, the Mōri Clan continued to prosper until you were finally made a Daimyō under the lordship of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. My liege, Kobayakawa Takakage, it was just upon the time that your biological father departed from the brave new world, leading the clan leadership on your hands. Can you repeat history and bring the Twin Rivers of the Mōri Clan to the height of their time? Will you be able to cross the rivers of the Mōri Clan and bring prosperity and fertility to the rich lands of Chōshū? Will you be able to rise over the leadership of the Saint of Schemes, or even the Fox of Aki? Can you lead your Civilization to the point that it will stand the test of time? Unique Introductory and defeat lines Introduction: A foreign visitor? I didn't expect that in the turbulent times of war. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Kobayakawa Takakage, and I was entrusted to lead the Mōri Clan on behalf of Terumoto Mōri. Introduction: '''I welcome you to the fertile lands of Chōshū. My name is Kobayakawa Takakage and I am honored to make an acquaintance with someone like yourself. '''Introduction: '''The Twin Rivers of the Mōri Clan welcome you to the lands of Chūgoku. I am Kobayakawa Takakage and I hope your visit will be the planted seed of a long, fruitful, alliance. '''Defeat: The vile winds of the war has brought my Clan to the verge of extinction, however, the Mōri Clan will survive, even if the Twin Rivers will crumble to the dust we were before. Strategy The Kobayakawa Clan possesses a unique Ability to randomly acquire Archery units for free, provided the Tech required to train the respective units has been discovered. Therefore, Scouting is heavily promoted to ensure that this part of the unique ability doesn't go to waste. Their Unique Unit, the Yumi, receives a unique promotion while standing on a hill tile, increasing the Attack Range by 1 tile and ignoring any obstacles, so long as the enemy target is in sighting range of another allied unit. The Floating Torii provides an increased Faith output as well with an combined yield output when discovering all necessary Technologies, making Floating Torii Coastal Tiles very versatile tiles to be worked by the city. If not pursuing towards a Domination Victory, this, with the defensive power of the Yumi and the Ability of gaining Archery Units for free, may ensure a strong religious game where someone may pursuit any Victory Type that suits the most. JFD's Cities in Development - Health With JFD's Cities in Development - Health active, the Kobayakawa Clan receives a Health boost when placing Cities next to Rivers. JFD's Exploration Continued Expanded - Tribes With JFD's Exploration Continued Expanded - Tribes active, the Kobayakawa Clan may construct National Consulates of Tribes at double speed. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Family Unity (only with Cities in Development - Slavery) We cannot afford to make any human sacrifices to ensure our completion of our building projects. By omitting slavery and using materialistic sacrifices, we assure that any unnecessary life is no longer lost. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Kobayakawa Clan * Must have at least one Peasant * Must have built at least one Quarry in the Empire * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 2 Magistrates * Forbids Slavery from all sources (This is a permanent change!) Rewards: * +1 Happiness for every city you own and gain a lump sum of Culture every time a Citizen is born in one of your cities * All Cities celebrate 'We love the King Day' for 15 Turns * All Peasants/Slave Workers are upgraded to Workers * Cities yield +1 Faith for every worked Quarry Seal the Round-Robin-Treaty (only with Rise to Power - Claims) Spreading the principles of the Mōri Clan, where strength lies in combined numbers, is a dutiful task for your Clan, and may provide us valuable allies in the near future during the dire times of need. To push our claim of protecting the homelands of many people, we should negotiate a Round-Robin-Treaty to persuade the various City-States to fight for our cause. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Kobayakawa Clan * Must have experienced both "The Three Arrows" - Events * Must have discovered the Printing Press/Jurisprudence * Must be allied to at least 2 City-States and not be at war with any City-State * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 600 Gold * 2 Magistrates * 1 Dignitary Rewards: * The Resting Rate for Influence with City-States increases by 10 * Claims with befriended City-States become stronger Resistance. |option2name=I am not amused. |option2details={1_City} enters {2_Turns} turns of Resistance. |option3name=What a dishonorable behavior! |option3details={1_City} enters {2_Turns} turns of Resistance.}} Military units receive the "Bonds" Promotion, which, while adjacent to another allied military unit, gives out +15% Combat Strength.}} Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now rethinking their war strategies and reading your old-fashioned tomes. Are we returning to the feudal era? Because I'd rather not to. Community Balance Patch/Vox Populi Floating Toriis will receive the same bonuses from certain Ideological Tenets as the base game's Unique Improvements. JFD's Rise to Power Takakage Kobayakawa has a medium-high Emphasis on establishing a State Religion, however for a spiritual Leader, he has a rather high Religious Tolerance of Heathens. He despises Slavery and for a conservative Leader, he slightly favors Left Reforms over Right Reforms. As stated above, Takakage receives a unique Decision if JFD's Rise to Power - Claims has been enabled. JFD's Cities in Development With JFD's Cities in Development enabled, Takakage Kobayakawa receives these unique attributes: JFD's Exploration Continued Expanded With JFD's Exploration Continued Expanded enabled, Takakage Kobayakawa receives these unique attributes: Full Credits List * RoxyRiku94: Art, XML, SQL and most Lua Functions * JFD: Functions related to JFD's Mods (CID, ExCE, RtP) * Vicevirtuoso: Dialog.lua, Ancient Ruins'' and Dynamic City Names Lua Function * ''Typhlomence: ''Unique Diplomacy Files Structure * ''Kramer/RawSasquatch: Ancient Ruins Lua Function * OmegaForce: Creator of the Warriors Series * Tecmo Koei: Publisher of the Warriors Series and Creator of Nobunaga's Ambition External Links Download Link is TBA, as the Civilization has yet to be finished. RoxyRiku94's WIP Civilization Development Page on Civfanatics Note! Please refrain from editing or otherwise changing this page, as this is a WIP civilization and this page will serve as a reference for my future pages. Thank you. RoxyRiku94 (Anh Tung Trinh)